The French Way
by kula224
Summary: Britain upsets America about his weight, Thus France came along with a little method to the help him loose weight; the French way


( Hey guys! This was inspired by a Hetalia FrUs Doujinshi :) hope you like it! )

"F..France.."

France pushed the panting Yank back onto the bed kissing his lips lightly, a seductive smile on his face along with a lustful glint in his eyes, he shifted more almost on top of America, he wiped the tears that fell out of his sapphire eyes.  
>"Sssh..itz all right, big brother iz 'ere to 'elp no? "<p>

America sniffled not even trying to resist against France's intentions, he was too locked up in his head thinking of what happened hours ago previously at a meeting...

Earlier that day..

"And! not only will it make more business! no one will have to go hungry again! "  
>"Oh Shut up! They're the most ridiculous Ideas you have ever thought of! "<br>"Are not! my best one yet! "  
>"Sure it is, I suppose it'd be recorded to put on your tombstone from when you die of Diabetes, heart attack, liver failure I can go on! you fat wanker..."<p>

America never admit it but whenever Britain spoke to him like that it hurt his heart, no it wasn't his diet that was doing that. He finally got fed up with all the names people called him..Fatso..Fat ass...He hated it so much it makes him cry, now he was determined to loose weight and thus as this goal was set, France just happened to come along with a method, it made him blush to even think about it.

More tears seemed to run down his red cheeks, France leaned down and kissed them away, one hand caressing his face while the other fiddled with his shirts buttons. "Itz ok, Calm down.."  
>"S-so..this will help me loose weight? "<br>"Oui! your zo Diztruztful America.."

France's sly hands successfully fully unbuttoned his shirt and made it slide down his arms onto the bed they lay upon, one of his hands grasp on of his nipples, because of him being a bit over weight its more of a man breast, America blushed embarrassed as France could see how fat he was.

"Aww..don't be zo shy, itz zo cute..zo pudgy.." Too his shock France leant down and took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard making him yelp and bang his fist onto France's skull making him back off and looked quite gob-smacked, America looked away from him obviously annoyed at the comment. France smirked at him and leaned forward brushing their lips together.  
>"Did I upzet you about calling you pudgy? I'm zorry..." America laid back on the bed as France got fully on top of him.<p>

10 minutes later..

"Ha...France..? "

France ignored him and continued to lick and kiss around America's pudgy stomach, coating it in saliva while America panted and mode some pleasurable sounds.  
>"Y-you've been doing just that for some time now..."<p>

France withdraw chuckling and licking his lips, not looking up, his eyes were locked at the America's flag boxers, his trousers were taken off ages ago.  
>"Ohonhonhon do you.." His hand slowly moved to the bulge that his him, taking it gently between his fingers "Want me to..touch you 'ere? " America watched his hands nervously blushing, letting out a quiet moan as France began to rub him, he instantly hardening at his touch.<br>"Uh..Ha...Nnng.." France chuckled, resting the tip of his fingers on the tip of the American's erection.  
>"Your zo 'ard..." France swiftly got back on top of him, America watched with wide eyes as he removed his glasses and with one hand pinning his chest and the other pulled down his boxers swiftly.<p>

" Fr-France? "  
>"Don't worry..I'll make you feel good.."<p>

America gasped his eyes clenching shut as he felt him grip at his hardened manhood, letting out a moan and gasped loudly again when he felt the Frenchmens fingers slip inside him "Itz okay..juzt go with it..." He hushed him thrusting another finger into him, America moaned "P..please stop..touching me there "  
>" 'There' what do you mean?" " He moved his free hand to his stomach "Your belly? " He chuckled at the shocked expression on the American's face "N..no.."<br>"Ohonhon I waz kidding, zorry "

America sighed loudly when France retracted his fingers and stood up, blinking slowly and panting he wondered what the Frenchmen was going to do and he seemed to alreadyof figured it out when France unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers and pants down, smirking at the American...

"Ah! "

America gripped the bedsheets, sweating and panting heavily he moaned loudly as he felt another thrust into him "A-ah! s-slower.." France obliged as he thrusted a littlr slower.  
>He's so tight..<br>He sped up again and filled the American up with a lot more pleasure, America was at bursting point moanong louder with each thrust, some drool running down his chin, France let out a moan himself having pleasure inthis himself and leaned down licking the drool away "Let it go...let it all out.."

America moaned louder than ever since the evening began and felt himself explode, extacy electricuted his body and slumped back in the bed France slumped as well feeling himself ejaculate as well, laying beside the exhausted and pleasure filled American.  
>"Zee? you could truzt big brother.."<br>"Mmm..." America opened his eyes slowly his shining warm blue eyes looked at the panting Frenchmen, France's sapphire irises shifted back to him and widened in surprise when the American suddenly launched onto him, hugging onto him tightly like a frightened child.  
>"America? what iz the matter? "<br>"Mmm..c..can.."  
>"Hm? can? "<br>"Can we...do it again? " He asked blushing his eyes full of embarassment, France couldn't help but look at him strangely then chuckle and patted his head.  
>"Why..of courze..."<p>

Half hour later...

"Big brother will be the one loozing weight..not 'im " France sighed looking at the sleeping American beside him, he had a dreamy smile on his face as he slumbered, FRance couldn';t help but wonder if this was even doing anything to help his health.  
>America was always a strange boy.<br> 


End file.
